Crazy for this girl
by Siriuslee
Summary: This is my little HG/RW song fic to Crazy for this girl its short and sweet pleas r/r (has a few Ootp spoilers)


The characters in this fic belong to JK, Warner brothers, scholastic, who ever JK gives rights to and not me, so pleas don't sue!!! Also the song Crazy for this girl belongs to Evan and Jaron. This is my first song fic attempt, I think song fics are permitted here if not I'm really sorry I could have sworn that I read one here just the other day! This does contain some Ootp spoilers so any person who hasn't read the book yet might not want to read it *though I don't know who hasn't finished it yet!* Well much love to my reader's pleas R/R I wanna know what you think!  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione on the car ride back to the burrow after their 5th year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were in the front seats of the barrowed ministry car fiddling with the radio trying to find a station that would reach the country side they were driving through. The windows were down and Hermione's chestnut brown locks of hair were blowing wildly in the wind, as she shouted about how much work they would have now that You-Know- Who was back.  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
and she talks over the sound  
  
of the cars that pass us by  
  
and I don't know why  
  
but she's changed my mind  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her best friend her head cocked slightly "are you listening?"  
  
would you look at her as she looks at me  
  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
  
but she don't know how I feel  
  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl yah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
But when the conversation turned to Harry it began to make him feel a bit uneasy, He felt horrid for Harry, especially after he had told him what Dumbledore had said in his office that night when they were in the hospital wing. Hermione had been horribly stunned that night but the brain that had attacked Ron continued to give him seizures throughout the night even after it had been from his body. Madam prince had been so busy that night treating even more severe wounds than his, only Hermione was left to comfort him. That was the night he fell in love with his best friend. she was the one to hold me  
  
the night the sky fell down  
  
and what was I thinkin when  
  
the world didn't end  
  
why didn't I know what I know now  
Ron suddenly looked as though he were about to cry and any ones guess was as good as his as to why. "Even when Harry does duel you-know-w." Hermione stopped in mid sentence noticing the look on Ron's face. She looked at him concernedly with doe eyes "Ron.." She began. But she didn't need to continue, when she looked at him like that every thing was alright. "I'm fine." would you look at her as she looks at me  
  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
  
but she don't know how I feel  
  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
yah I'm crazy for this girl Ron had been more scared than he had ever been in his life in the past few weeks, But when he was with Hermione hearing her voice (but not listening to a word she said) he was so content and so happy he wanted this moment to last forever. Just then they pulled into the burrows driveway. and right now  
  
face to face all my fears  
  
pushed aside and right now  
  
I'm ready to spend  
  
the rest of my life with you Hermione stepped out of the car then opened the trunk and collected her belongings. After a minute she had noticed That Ron was still in the car, curious as to why he hadn't gotten out she went to investigate. Just as Ron had pulled his head out of the clouds and decided to get out of the car when Hermione poked her head in to the car bumping into Ron and brushing his lips agents her own. Blushing scarlet she turned without a word and proceeded hastily into the burrow, but not with out sparing at least one glance back at her best friend who had not so long ago become so much more. Ron looked after her and couldn't help wondering if just maybe? would you look at her as she looks at me  
  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
  
but she don't know how I feel  
  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl I'm crazy for this girl! 


End file.
